Wolf'
by battousai-hitokiri
Summary: Syaoran didnt come back to Japan but became a mass murderer, finally gets caught. Eriols a defense attorney guess which next case is his
1. How did Eriol become a defense attorney

AN: Everyone this is my VERY...VERY, VERY, FIRST fanfic I have EVER written. so please be nice and read it and R/R. PLZZZZ!! ^_^!!  
  
The cops were dragging in another criminal that finally got caught; But you see this case was different; this was the famous mass-murderer 'Wolf' who after killing 23 people was finally apprehended after 4 years of running from the FBI, (AN: I know that there is no FBI in Japan and Hong Kong, but deal with me peoples!), and the cops, also killing more people during that time. The cops led 'Wolf' into a vacant cell where he would be held till the trial where the jury would decide if he was guilty, innocent, or either was freed on a case of insanity.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
At that same moment Wolf entered the department Eriol looked up from his paperwork because he felt a dark aura suddenly come in the department, and it was very magical and very familiar aura too. Eriol shrugged probably just some other murder coming in and he looked back down at his paperwork and started working again.  
  
2 hours later Eriol was still sitting at his desk bored as hell; he had just lost a case where his defendant was being convicted of killing his wife with a steak knife. He should have known from the start it was a lose- lose situation, but he took it anyway out of boredom. But since he finished up that case, he had no other cases to do so now you could say he was really desperate to get a really tuff case little did he know that it would walk right in the door at that same moment.  
  
Eriol looked up from his finished paperwork to see his boss Bob (pick any kind of name you want Japanese or something I don't feel like doing that right now) coming threw the door and closing it behind him with a click. Bob started talking to Eriol (AN: I forgot how to spell Eriol's last name so I'm going by memory) "Hiiragazawai-san I've got a really important case I'm giving you. You are the best defense attorney I've seen in ages that's why I'm giving you this guy" said Bob. Eriol then noticed the very, VERY large folders that looked ages old worn that had probably ripped long ago because now it was all taped up with duct tape.  
  
Eriol took the folder from Bob's hand and opened it up, there was the name, former address, status, what's he done, and other information needed to solve the case.  
  
"Hiiragazawai-san I'm really not looking forward to you trying to defend this evil murderer, but it's our job, and I only want the best to do it. So please will you do it?" Bob was basically begging him.  
  
"No one wants it do they?"  
  
"...No...to scared to do it."  
  
" ......fine...I'll do it, but only because no one else would do it, and it seems like a important case."  
  
"So your basically saying yes you will do it!!" Bob inquired happily  
  
"Yeah...yes I am."  
  
"Thank you!! All the paperwork done on this guy is in these 2 folders.." Bob said while walking towards the door.  
  
"wait." Eriol said, Bob stopped "...yes?"  
  
"I know it's not listed in the documents, but what is his name?" Bob hesitated, "...his name is Li Syaoran."  
  
Eriol extremely shocked, spitted out his coffee he was drinking just at that moment. After coughing a couple times he finally manage to cough out "...what!!"  
  
"I said Li Syao...hey why do you look so shocked?" Bob asked suddenly. Eriol took a deep breath, "Well I know him during grade school." Now it was Bob's turn to look shocked, "WHAT!! HOLY SHIT!!" he yelled, then quieter he said, "YOU KNEW the worst mass-murderer on the whole continent of AISA!! oh my dear holy lord almighty!"  
  
Bob started pacing back and forth in disbelief and shock. "Stop pacing your going to make me sick, and anyways how the hell should I know that my best friend turned out to be a mass-murderer!" Eriol yelled at Bob.  
  
Then suddenly Bob stopped in mid-stride, "Hey wait a minute, you were best friends with Wolf right, that means you have information on how he was while he was a kid...that could be useful for the police, and you could tell them how his attitude was and stuff...hey did he ever move away...did he lose contact with you...was he ever a violent person in school, did he get into lots of fights, and get bad grades...what??" Bob suddenly asked. '  
  
Eriol didn't respond for a while then said, "Well after grade school his mother wanted him to come back to Hong Kong and study there. Soon after he left he lost contact with him, we tried calling him, writing him letters, all were never returned or responded. And then Sakura Kinomoto, his fiancée had finally had enough and said to us that she was taking the first flight to Hong Kong and getting him back. But."  
  
"but what." inquired Bob.  
  
"But.Sakura died along the way there, her plane was hijacked by terrorists, news casters said that no one survived.you know I have an idea that's when Syaoran started killing, he probably heard of the plane crash and his mom probably told him that one of his friends was on it, because we called over there and she picked up the phone, and we told her to tell Syaoran that Sakura was on that flight. I think she didn't tell him, I think he probably put two and two together and figured it out that it was Sakura." Eriol took in a shaky breath to try and calm his emotions; it still hurt him that his only half-daughter was dead. He rose a shaky had that was holding his coffee cup and took a sip. I think somewhere in his mind he thought 'man I've gotta quit drinking this shit'  
  
"You mean to tell me that all these people who died by his hand had all started with his fiancée dieing in a plane crash.wow.he must of really loved her, to start doing those horrible things."  
  
"He did.he loved her with all of his heart." Eriol whispered, his voice filled with sorrow and other emotions, "I want to go see him." he told Bob, bluntly.  
  
"WHAT!, you cant go see him!" Bob started, but the look on Eriol's face told him otherwise, ".fine, but don't tell anyone I'm doing this for you. I could loose my job over this."  
  
Eriol stared at Bob for a moment, disbelief written over his face; then it went back to normal, "thank you. you really don't know how much this means to me.you really don't."  
  
"Yeah I probably don't but I got a good idea how it feels though." Bob replied to Eriol non-question. He starts toward the door, and sees that Eriol is not following him. Bob turns around to face him, "Well aren't you coming?" Eriol gets up suddenly, "Yeah.I'm coming." Then both head toward where Syaoran was being held at.  
  
AN: So how'd you like it??? good, bad, shitty, fucked up.what! I want at least 6 reviews then I'll continue..  
  
Plzzzzzzzz R/R! You know you push that little purplish-bluish whatever button down below.. 


	2. 1st chapter but this 1 is changed a lil ...

AN: Everyone this is my VERY...VERY, VERY, FIRST fanfic I have EVER written. so please be nice and read it and R/R. PLZZZZ!! ^_^!!  
  
The cops were dragging in another criminal that finally got caught; But you see this case was different; this was the famous mass-murderer 'Wolf' who after killing 23 people was finally apprehended after 4 years of running from the FBI, (AN: I know that there is no FBI in Japan and Hong Kong, but deal with me peoples!), and the cops, also killing more people during that time. The cops led 'Wolf' into a vacant cell where he would be held till the trial where the jury would decide if he was guilty, innocent, or either was freed on a case of insanity.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
At that same moment Wolf entered the department Eriol looked up from his paperwork because he felt a dark aura suddenly come in the department, and it was very magical and very familiar aura too. Eriol shrugged it probably was just his imagination going on a tangent again about the familiar part, but then it was probably just some other murderer just coming in after being caught by the cops. Eriol looked back down at his paperwork, he sighed, he had to get all of them to his boss by 5:00 he just hoped that he had enough time. Eriol snuck a look at the clock, his face fell it was already 4:45 'shit, how in the hell am I going to get all of this done by the deadline!!' he let out a depressed sigh. Eriol stared at the papers on his desk, and back at the clock, and with another depressed sigh he started working again.  
  
2 hours and 45 minutes later Eriol was still sitting at his desk, he had actually got all of the paperwork done by the deadline, and that surprised him all he would have to do is give it too his boss. But now he was bored as hell; the reason he had to fill all of that paperwork out because he had just lost a case where his defendant had been convicted of killing his wife with a steak knife. He should have known from the start he was going to loose that case but he took it anyway out of boredom. Most people would think that being a defense attorney makes good money, it does actually, it makes great money but if you loose a case you loose money so he'll have to get another client real soon because his rent was coming up and his landlord didn't like him. But the thing is Eriol wanted a good tuff case and that was hard to come by. But little did he know that it would walk right in the door at that same moment.  
  
Eriol looked up from his desk to see his boss Bob coming through the door and closing it behind him with a click. Bob started talking to Eriol (AN: I forgot how to spell Eriol's last name so I'm going by memory) "Hiiragazawai- san I've got a really important case I'm giving you. You are the best defense attorney I've seen in ages that's why I'm giving you this guy" said Bob. Eriol then noticed the very, VERY large folders that looked ages old worn that had probably ripped long ago because now it was all taped up with duct tape.  
  
Eriol took the folders from Bob's hand and opened it up; there was the name, former address, status, what he's done, and other information needed to win the case.  
  
"Hiiragazawai-san I'm really not looking forward to you trying to defend this evil murderer, but it's our job, and I only want the best to do it. So please will you do it?" Bob was basically begging him.  
  
"No one wants it do they?"  
  
"...No...to scared to do it."  
  
" ......fine...I'll do it, but only because no one else would do it, and it seems like a important case."  
  
"So your basically saying yes you will do it!!" Bob inquired happily  
  
"Yeah...yes I am."  
  
"Thank you!! All the paperwork done on this guy is in these 2 folders.." Bob said while walking towards the door.  
  
"wait." Eriol said, Bob stopped "...yes?"  
  
"I know it's not listed in the documents, but what is his name?" Bob hesitated, "...his name is Li Syaoran."  
  
Eriol extremely shocked, spitted out his coffee he was drinking just at that moment. After coughing a couple times he finally manage to cough out "...what!!"  
  
"I said Li Syao...hey why do you look so shocked?" Bob asked suddenly. Eriol took a deep breath, "Well I used to know him when we were kids in grade school" Now it was Bob's turn to look shocked, "WHAT!! HOLY SHIT!!" he yelled, then quieter he said, "YOU KNEW the worst mass-murderer on the whole continent of AISA!! oh my dear holy lord almighty!"  
  
Bob started pacing back and forth in disbelief and shock. "Stop pacing your going to make me sick, and anyways how the hell should I know that my best friend turned out to be a mass-murderer!" Eriol yelled at Bob.  
  
Then suddenly Bob stopped in mid-stride, "Hey wait a minute, you were best friends with Wolf right, that means you have information on how he was while he was a kid...that could be useful for the police, and you could tell them how his attitude was and stuff...hey did he ever move away...did he lose contact with you...was he ever a violent person in school, did he get into lots of fights, and get bad grades...what??" Bob suddenly asked. '  
  
Eriol didn't respond for a while then said, "Well after grade school his mother wanted him to come back to Hong Kong and study there. Soon after he left he lost contact with him, we tried calling him, writing him letters, all were never returned or responded. And then Sakura Kinomoto, his fiancée had finally had enough and said to us that she was taking the first flight to Hong Kong and getting him back. But."  
  
"but what." inquired Bob.  
  
"But.Sakura died along the way there, her plane was hijacked by terrorists, news casters said that no one survived.you know I have an idea that's when Syaoran started killing, he probably heard of the plane crash and his mom probably told him that one of his friends was on it, because we called over there and she picked up the phone, and we told her to tell Syaoran that Sakura was on that flight. I think she didn't tell him, I think he probably put two and two together and figured it out that it was Sakura." Eriol took in a shaky breath to try and calm his emotions; it still hurt him that his only half-daughter was dead. He rose a shaky had that was holding his coffee cup and took a sip. I think somewhere in his mind he thought 'man I've gotta quit drinking this shit'  
  
"You mean to tell me that all these people who died by his hand had all started with his fiancée dieing in a plane crash.wow.he must of really loved her, to start doing those horrible things."  
  
"He did.he loved her with all of his heart." Eriol whispered, his voice filled with sorrow and other emotions, "I want to go see him." he told Bob, bluntly.  
  
"WHAT!, you cant go see him!" Bob started, but the look on Eriol's face told him otherwise, ".fine, but don't tell anyone I'm doing this for you. I could loose my job over this."  
  
Eriol stared at Bob for a moment, disbelief written over his face; then it went back to normal, "thank you. you really don't know how much this means to me.you really don't."  
  
"Yeah I probably don't but I got a good idea how it feels though." Bob replied to Eriol non-question. He starts toward the door, and sees that Eriol is not following him. Bob turns around to face him, "Well aren't you coming?" Eriol gets up suddenly, "Yeah.I'm coming." Then both head toward where Syaoran was being held at.  
  
AN: So how'd you like it??? good, bad, shitty, fucked up.what! I want at least 6 reviews then I'll continue..  
  
Plzzzzzzzz R/R! You know you push that little purplish-bluish whatever button down below.. 


	3. THIS IS THE REAL 2nd CHAPTER

HEY!!! ya well this is the REAL 2nd chapter I know its shorter than the other one but I had to make it that way for a tiny cilffie so..deal with it.. well newaz on with the story!!....  
On the whole way there Eriol was in deep thought, 'how did my cute little descendent who was also the leader of one of China's biggest clans, the Li Clan, become this monster that everyone says he is. I knew that the impact of Sakura's death, when I found out, would probably have great effect on him. But I didn't know it would be this great. I mean it affected us all extremely greatly especially Tomoyo, Fujitaka and Sakura's Onii-chan Touya. But was it great enough to cause Syaoran to snap and go on a sudden killing spree? I mean.' suddenly Eriol was snapped out of his thoughts, when he bumped into Bob's back. Then "What's up, why'd you stop" Eriol said "um...because were here..." Bob said to Eriol confused. Eriol blinked. then saw the big metal door that led to the jail cells where Syaoran was being held "Oh..huh I always thought it took longer to reach the jail cells than this."  
  
"It does, but I guess you really didn't notice because it looked like you were in deep thought." Bob answered. "What were you thinking of?" he suddenly asked.  
  
"..Huh? Oh, nothing much just." Eriol trailed off.  
  
"just trying to figure out what happened to your best friend?" Bob guessed.  
  
"Yeah, that's what." Eriol sighed, " I don't know I just don't KNOW what happened to him..well.*sigh* I'll find out in a couple seconds wont I?"  
  
"I guess...are you SURE you want to go through with this? I mea." Bob started out hesitantly, but was suddenly cut off by Eriol's irritated "yes, I do!".  
  
"Okay! sheesh don't get cranky more than you already are..*sigh* well here you go. I wish you luck." Bob said as he took out a big ring of keys and stuck one in and unlocked the door. " I guess I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah, and about the luck I think I'll probably need it, all of it." Eriol replied one last time before he trudged into the dark, lightly lit narrow hallway.  
  
This was the only section in the whole department that Eriol didn't like it was pretty weird. The department was built in square sections right in the middle was the biggest part of the whole building, that was the cop part, on the left side of that was another square building only half the size of the cops square, it was only connected by 1 door and that was the Defense Attorney building. On the right side of the cop part, the same size as the DA building was the Prosecutors building. Then right behind the cop building that was only connected by a large metal door was the jail cells. Where currently the famous mass murderer Wolf was being held at this very moment.  
  
~~~Syaoran's.err I mean Wolfs POV~~~  
  
'Well here I am in a jail cell, wow I really didn't think I'd ever see this coming.' Syaoran frowned when he remembered that while he was being dragged in with the cops he thought he felt a familiar aura, like he felt it before..he shook his head must be my imagination going off again. 'Well I knew I would've gotten caught sometime soon, but somehow I still cant believe it.all of this time killing people and running from the cops and FBI and somehow the Mafia got into this.hmmm maybe that was because I accidentally stole one of their Mafia cars while getting chased by the SWAT team.' Syaoran chuckled at that memory, then he suddenly frowned.he suddenly remembered how all of this chaos had starte. click, scrape Syaoran was suddenly snapped out of his upcoming flashback. He looked up to see someone he didn't think he would have to see for the rest of his life..there right in front of him was one of his best childhood friend Eriol Hiirgazawai. Syaoran couldn't help it he felt his jaw drop to the floor.  
  
Then the ghost from his past suddenly said, "Hello...my cute little descendent..." Then from what little light he had Syaoran saw that annoying famous smirk of his, then Syaoran grinned an insane, crazed grin that wasn't his at all but learned it from years on the run, "heheh, hello Eriol Hiirgazawai..or..should I say old friend."  
  
~~~~~~heeeheee .. somewhat of a cliffie but not much. I'm sorry I had to make this short but I needed at least one chapter in the story (so far) to have at least a little cliffie.. and well for the next chapter Eriol and Syaoran are going to talk about what happened and theres going to be a somewhat big flashback scene to when and where Syaoran got the news about Sakura, and also a little bit of a Sakura POV when shes on the airplane and when its going down an all...hee hee I just wanted to give u a little bit of a spoiler for the next chapter.. and that's basically whats all going to be in it.so plzzz R/R!! thx ya'llz! 


End file.
